


Trying

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Character Study [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: I can't believe for the first time, I didn't write about my children being really really sad--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sana nods at him, in affirmation. She stays quiet and Isak looks at her, he sees the troubled expression that’s spread across her face.He wants to wipe that expression off because he knows what she’s feeling and he wants to stop it. Because Sana deserves people that care about her, regardless how ‘tiring’ it is when your friend is a little different.“Are you alright, Sana? ”





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Skam have to make my daughter sad?

It’s a Tuesday morning, when Sana asks a question. It’s a Tuesday morning, when Isak’s heart breaks a little on the inside. It’s a Tuesday morning, when realizations are realized.

 

Sana and Isak are sitting at their desks, in their classroom. They’re in biology and unlike everyone else, they’re done the work. So, naturally they’ve decided to talk.

 

Isak is in the middle of a childhood story, involving his mother, when she asks.

 

She feels that pang of loneliness, when she sees the girl squad outside of the classroom, waving. Waving at Yousef and not Sana.

 

“Isak, do you ever feel, “ she pauses because she can’t put her emotions into sensible words, “ Like you’re not really important to anything or, anyone? ”

 

He looks at her and feels a dull pain in his chest because this is the same feeling he felt with his friends before he told his friends about the Even thing.

 

She looks at him with an expression of vulnerability.

 

“Yeah but, it comes and go’s. Because I have the boys, I’ve got Even, and I’ve got you.” he replies cautiously.

 

Sana nods at him, in affirmation. She stays quiet and Isak looks at her, he sees the troubled expression that’s spread across her face.

 

He wants to wipe that expression off because he knows what she’s feeling and he wants to stop it. Because Sana deserves people that care about her, regardless _how ‘tiring’ it is when your friend is a little different._

 

“Are you alright, Sana? ”

 

Sana dismisses his question and nods simply. She doesn’t want to start venting about her life. She doesn’t want to be negative, even if that negativity will consume her inside out. All she wants is normalcy. So, she does whatever a normal person would do, she lies.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. So, what happened after you spilled the flour? ” Sana says, with a fake smile.

* * *

 

It’s Tuesday night when Isak finally notices why Sana has been like this.

 

Isak has invited his friends over to his place. After much convincing from Magnus, he invites the girl squad too because, the whole gang together might be fun. Plus, Sana is chill, even when Magnus and Vilde are constantly kissing and talking about each other.

 

Sana’s the first one to come, she seems like herself again. Then, the girls come over and all of a sudden, Sana’s detached and distant. Her eyes fall to her hands, as she sits down on the couch.

 

She seems upset that her friends are here.

 

The worst part of all of this, was that no one seemed to notice, that she's a little upset and sad. 

 

That's when the realization settles into him, that Sana doesn't feel important when she's with her friends. She doesn't feel like she's friends with them.

 

So, when Vilde asks everyone what pizza they want, everyone seems to skip over Sana.

 

Sana's face gives away that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. She can’t even bring herself to say something because what’s the point. _It’s tiring being Sana with her friends._

 

That’s an awfully familiar feeling. How it’s so tiring to be yourself with your friends.

 

“Hey, Sana, what pizza do you want? ” Isak asks.

 

And, Sana’s softly smiling at Isak because to everyone else, it may not be a big step but, to her it’s something.

 

“I want a vegetarian pizza. ” Sana tells him, as she’s beaming at him.

 

“Great, a cheese pizza, a vegetarian pizza, and a meat lovers. ” Vilde confirms with everyone.

  
A question about pizza, isn’t going to automatically correct everything but, it does mark a journey of _trying._

**Author's Note:**

> Sana is the love of my life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos


End file.
